Truth Created by Lies
by Zooc
Summary: To sometimes uncover the truth one must lie. A new villian more sinister than others they have met before. Why does he let them live? What is he up to? [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: By a show of hands who thinks I own any of this? If you raised your hand give yourself a swirly.**

**Truth Created by Lies**

"**Sometimes to find the truth one needs to lie"****-me**

**(This story takes place after the prom time wise, but the events of the prom never took place. No Eric, no lil' Diablos, nadda.)**

**--------------------------**

It was a nice and calm night out and the moon shown brightly over the forests outside of Middleton. The woods were asleep with not a sound being heard except for the crumpling of grass under the feet of a young man of eighteen with blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The young man ran through the forest trying to outrun his assailant when he came upon a cliff edge.

'_Crap,' _the blond man thought_ 'she's bound to find me now.'_

Just as he thought that he heard footprints from behind him.

"Don't move Stoppable!" yelled the woman standing behind our young man

She was an attractive young lady pointing a .45 pistol at his back. She crept closer to Stoppable anger in her eyes. Stoppable turned to look at his would be dispatcher, and with a grin on his face he said "Hey KP." -**BANG**- The forest was awoken by the sound of a single gunshot as it echoed through out the entire forest and into the suburbs.

Kim Possible, the teen heroine, jolted from her slumber in a cold sweat and afraid of the sight she just witnessed in her dream, or as she might say "nightmare". The auburn haired beauty clasped her hands around her head tears streaming down her cheek. "This is the third night in a row" she said to herself. Kim glanced at the clock to see that it read 2:17 am. Afraid to return to sleep she jumped in the shower and checked her homework. Sadly this only took about an hour. So until she had to get ready for school she sat and watched television trying to keep her mind off the dream she just had.

-----------

Later that day as she walked through the halls of Middleton High School she came across her best friend since childhood, Ron Stoppable.

"Hey KP." The young man said. Kim cringed at these words. "I haven't heard from you for a while. Is something up?" She had been avoiding him since the dreams started.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Ron. No, I, uh, just had a rough weekend." This was true; she didn't want to lie to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"So, are we still up for Bueno Nacho after school?"

"Sure as long as I don't have too much homework or any missions come up"

As if on cue Kim's kimmunicator went of with it trademark ring.

"Speak of the devil" Ron exclaimed. Kim seemed a little annoyed by this remark, but brushed it off.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked with little enthusiasm.

As the ebony child's face appeared on the screen of the kimmunicater only one word escaped his lips "Trouble!" The 11 year old boy genius Wade Load had a look of fright all over his face.

"What's wrong Wade?" asked Kim "You seem really worried."

"And with good cause. A highly top secret experimental weapon was stolen this mornig, and it's none of the usual suspects."

"Well, do you know who stole it?" Ron had said hopefully

"Unfortunatley no. Who ever it was left absolutlely no trace, not even the security cameras caught it. One minute it was there th next it was gone"

"Could it have been the Bebes?" Kim questioned

"Again no. I went through all the usua-" the sound of Wade's e-mail saying "you've got mail" had cut him off. "Hey Kim guess what. I just got an e-mail from our mystery theif. Take a look."

It was a vid-mail so Team Possible could see the culprit, or at least what he wanted them to see. "Good mornig Miss Possible," the man's voice was cold and calm with a tone of succes hidden behind the metalic mask he wore "and you too Mr. Stoppable."

"Booya, someone actually knows me"

"Shhhhhh" was all Kim could say while hiding a slight smile noting the fact that Ron was finally recongnized.

"As I'm sure you've already heard, a top secret weapon was stollen earlier this morning. And yes I am the one who stole it. If you wish to return it to the "rightful" owners then I would advise you to join me at my humble abode. No need to trace this e-mail I have sent the coordinates to your computer friend Wade."

"Uh, question." spoke Ron

" I'm sure your wondering why if I just stole something why I would ask you to come and retreive it. Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Question withdrawn."

"I hope to see you there." The screen returned to view Wade with a puzzled look on his face "I guess I'll set you up with a ride after school."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Wade"

"That was weird"

"Thank you, captian obvious!"

----------------

Upon arrivingat the coordinates ,given to them by the mysterious man, the team was walked up and into what apeared to be a cave. However only a few meters in the "cave" turned into a sterile, looking metalic hallway.

"This is actually a pretty nice lair so far."

"Nows not the time Ron"

Just at that moment the entrance they had just come through was now blocked off, and soon followed was a similar door in front of them coming down with a loud bang as it hit the floor.

"I take back what I just said" Kim just turned and gve him a stern look when she noticed a hissing sound. She felt her eyes get heavy and weak, and off in the distance an evil cold laugh could be heard.

**A/N: So how do you like it. I bet some are curious. Those of you who have seen Teen Titans, I was trying to go with Slades voice for the mystery man, not that its him though just similar sounding. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own or not own? That is the question. Though to most the answer is already known: I don't own this crap except for the villains not already mention in other works.**

"**Your weakness is known by everyone but you"**

**Chapter Two: Who Are You**

"Go after the boy, Ronald Stoppable, I want him dead before the day is done"

"Yes master, as you wish" she said with a mournful voice

"Don't let your feelings for him get the best of you my child. Now go Kimberly, bring an end to that nuisance Stoppable"

-----------------------

Kim found herself awaking from the sleeping gas induced slumber. She felt a slight pain in her wrists and an ache in her shoulders. She was slightly swinging in mid-air and felt another body pressing against hers. As she fully awakened Kim came to notice that the body against her belonged to Ron and that they were shackled to the metallic ceiling of a dome shaped room with what apeared to be a transport door and a smaller more comon door ade out of metal.

"Ron wake up…RON!...Hey Ron want a Naco?" but to her surprise he did nothing but stir against her.

The sound of footsteps grabbed her attention. "Ah, Miss Possible, you're finally awake. Your friend will still be out for awhile longer. But I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would have awoken earlier. In any matter welcome to my base of operations." Out from the shadows stepped a man clad entirely in a black body suit with small metal plates on his pectorals, shoulders, knuckles, and knees. He stood at least 6'4 and on his head was a metallic mask with what appeared to be some type of fin on each side of his, helmet like, mask, and a glass plate over his eyes and nose.

"Who are you!" Kim had demanded

"Patience my dear…patience" the man stated

"Will you at least tell me why we are here?"

"It would be my pleasure." she could hear slight joy in his voice

"You are here because you are** weak **and not deserving of the title of _'hero'_.

"WHAT"

"Oh, you think otherwise?"

"Yes! I save the world on continuing basis! I fight villians in my free time! And that's not hero material!"

"Maybe in the minds of the remaining idiotic people on this planet you appear as a hero... and the villians you've faced are mere worms compared to what is really out there. Even Shego is a child when it comes to true evil." Kim was shoked to hear this. Shego was one of the toughest peole she has fought against.

"You can't be serious?"

"Please, don't interupted me... And yes I am very serious." he came a few inches from her face as he spoke the last bit

"You lack the personal strength and mental prowess to to become a true hero. Take your friend here," ha grab Ron's face by his chin and lifted it up to come into eye level with him "you think yourself as his superior in many aspects."

"That's not true!" she said but didn't believe herself._ 'He is right you know. You do think you are better than him in many ways: athletics, academics, even socially you feel he is inferior to you. The only thing you feel he is better at is cooking'_

_'NO'_

"There's no need to lie to me, I already know the truth." he let go of ron's chin and stared at Kim, she could barely see his eyes. "What you don't relize is he is far better then you. True he might not be as strong or athletic as you, but he is much more intelligent than you give him cedit for and more of a hero than you could ever wish to be."

"You're kidding? Ron runs around screaming and asking me to save him half the time, the other half he is a distraction!"

"What did I say about disrupting me Miss Possible?" he gave Kim a hard look waiting for a response as he crossed his arms

she got the hint and solemnly answered "Sorry."

Very well...this young man follows you around the world scared to death all while trying to protect you and earn your recognition." he shook his head and pointed to the sleeping Ron

"You really should have listened to your cousin and what she had to say about young Stoppable here."

"How do you know about Joss?"

"Oh, there isn't much about you that I don't know. In fact I believe I know more about you than you yourself. I know your strengths, your weaknesses, fears, hopes, and yes even your **dreams**."

Kim was struck speechless _'My dreams? Does he mean what I see when I'm sleeping?_

"Correct, I know your dreams. I am especially found of the one where you hunt done Mr. Stoppable and.. well you know what happens. I don't think I have ever seen you so afraid in your life. Let's put it to the test" Kim went pale as the scenes of the dream flashed through her eyes.

"How is it that you know about my dream?"

"You should be asking yourself 'Why doesn't he know?'" He slowly turned around and walk into what apeared to be a control room and as he walked away the floor beneath her began to open.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N There it is. I know I left alot out like my evil dude's name and how he knows all his info. Patience my dears...Patience.**

**The next chapter might take alittle longer to get up I have a busy weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: WHY? Why must I continuously state things people already know? All characters not previously mentioned are owned by Disney and not me. Happy! Last time I'm going to say this.**

**Chapter Three: We're Doomed!**

The floor beneath Kim Possible began to open to show a tank 20 feet in diameter and about 32 feet deep. At the bottom there appeared to be a fan covered with a steel grate. Kim looked on as the tank began to fill with water.

"What to you plan on doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I plan to kill you and your little 'friend' there" the man said with a stern yet pleased voice.

As he finished speaking Ron began to squirm and come to "Uh"

"Ron?" Kim said with worry in her voice

"KP? What's going on? Where are we and why do my arms hurt?" said a very groggy Ron

"We were captured as soon as we entered the cave. We're now hanging from the ceiling in a metal dome of some kind. The mission appears to be a trap set up by a mad man."

"Why Miss Possible that hurts" said the evil man as he stepped back out from his control room.

"Speak of the Devil" Kim snorted

"Yes, the Devil indeed." He walked towards them, a little walkway appeared from the side of the hole beneath them, and he took a look at Ron "Ah, Mr. Stoppable so you're finally awake." The man paused as he saw tears begin to form in Ron's eyes.

"Ron are you crying?" Kim questioned him

"It's just… He knows my name. A villain actually KNOWS my name. I thought Monkey Fist was the only one who knew. And he called me mister; a villain I've never met knows my name and called me mister. Some one pinch me I must be dreaming." Ron made a big mistake saying those last few words.

A fist went flying at Ron's face making direct contact with his jaw. The two teens swung around the room from the force of the hit, all the while Ron was screaming in pain and horror. Kim tried to kick Ron's attacker as they swung near him but he was to fast and dodge her and grab her leg almost dislocating it as they suddenly stopped.

"This is no dream, boy" he said with a hint of contentment in his frosty voice

"I would suggest putting ice on that but you won't live long enough to feel the pain for very long."

The man walked back to the control room, with the walkway folding in behind him, and pressed a button. Kim heard a loud humming noise followed by cracking. She looked down at the tank of water which was now filled almost to the rim; she noticed the fan on the bottom began to move creating a whirlpool. She still wondered where the cracking came from; than she saw it electricity was bouncing on the edge of the water.

"An electric whirlpool, that's original"

Ron, trying to pull himself together after the hit to the jaw in addition to the swinging around had herd Kim's remark looked at the pool below him and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ah man"

"You have one minute until your handcuffs break and you fall to your death. Do with it what you will, heel even try to escape if you think you can."

Escape, for some reason Kim hadn't thought about it until know. She thought that she must have been preoccupied with the man's rants to worry about escape. She felt pain as she moved her hands around the cuffs trying to find a gadget to help her flee. A scared and worried look clasped itself to Kim's face as she couldn't find any of her gadgets.

"Ron can you find anything that could help us escape?"

"Why don't you just use one of those gadgets Wade gave you?"

"Because, she doesn't have any. They are all sitting right here behind me next to your naked mole rat." He motioned with his hand to a table where all of there toys laid next to Rufus who was in a cage with a little wheel inside.

"Rufus! Hang on little buddy I'll get ya out of there!" Ron began to jerk around in his restraints, but seeing as he wasn't making any progress gave up after five seconds.

Another ten seconds past and no one had said anything. Kim finally broke the silence.

"Ron, I don't think we're going to get out of here this time."

"What? Kim, that's not your normal 'I can do anything' attitude. There has to be a way for us to get out of this. There just has to be a way!"

"I don't know what to do. He's thought of everything to keep us here." She started to sulk and tear up "Ron, I…"

"Yeah KP?"

"I want to tell you something that I've never told any one before."

"What?" he was surprised that she had a secret from him, even the mad man in the control room perked up at this.

"I…I…I cheated on an eighth grade math test."

"Kim, I don't really think that's important right now."

"I would agree. Oh, guess what, your time is up say goodbye to the world."

"WAIT! WAIT!" hollered Ron

"Why should I?"

" 'Cuzz, I have a question and would like it answered before I die."

"Very well."

"What's your name dude and what are you planning on doing with that thing you stole? I mean what's the point of killing us if we don't even know who you are? And you gotta have the rant about your plans."

"If that is your wish then I shall grant it. You may call me Snare, and as for my plans I will tell you only this, what I stole allows me to enter a person's mind… and I will use it to take control of all of the world's most powerful people. Is that satisfying?"

"Yeah that'll do."

"Now before you die, are there any last words?"

"Yeah I hope you rot in hell, asshole!" Kim yelled at him

"Hear, hear!" Agreed Ron

"Very well." He pushed a button on the control board and the handcuffs split in half leaving the two teenaged "heroes" to fall to there doom. They both let out screams as the fell towards the pool that will end their lives. Then suddenly they hit the bottom of the tank with a loud thud sound that echoed throughout the building.

"Why aren't we dead?" Ron questioned while looking over his body

"It's a hologram." Kim said in a surprised voice "But why?"

"Because, Miss Possible," came a voice from over head " you are not ready to die just yet. Now it is time for you to leave my lair and return to your life."

"Ow!"

Kim looked over at Ron. He was holding his neck and suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. Kim rushed over to him.

"What dud you do t…" Kim felt a slight pain in her neck and dropped to the floor. She could barely hear a laugh coming from the man called Snare as she faded into darkness.

**A/N: This one turned out a little longer than the other but I hope you like it. Our Mad man finally has a name and evil scheme, took me awhile to come up with one. Thanks to the few who have review and the many that have not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Told ya**

**Chapter Four: You're Wrong**

Kim Possible awoke to find herself in her bed and dressed in her night time clothes.

'_Was it all just another one of my crazy dreams?'_ She looked at her hands and noticed bruises along her wrists where the handcuffs had been. _'No, it wasn't a dream. But then how did I get back home and in different clothes?'_ She tried not to think about it to much, because the thought of an evil man she hardly knew undressing her made Kim shiver. She looked over at the clock to see that it read 5:36. She knew that she would have to get ready for school soon, so Kim got out of bed and to do her morning ritual.

"At least I didn't have any weird dreams." But the same wasn't true for Ron.

------------------------------------

1 hour earlier inside Ron's mind:

A lone figure stood in darkness afraid of what awaited him here. Slowly the figure began to walk around hoping to find a way out.

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE!"

… …

"Now, now" beamed a voice from nowhere "there is no need to shout Mr. Stoppable; I'm standing right beside you."

Ron quickly looked around himself trying to find the body belonging to the voice. After a few seconds of searching he saw the figure of a man approximately ten feet away from him. Ron stared at the figure a short while finally uttering one word "You!"

"Yes me." The man known as Snare stepped closer to Ron. Ron was hesitant to back away but finally did so as the man came within five feet of him.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" Ron questioned in a stern and powerful voice

"We are in your mind. And you are here because I wish to speak to you."

"What ever you have to say I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, I think you would want to hear this. It involves your future and a secret that Kim Possible has kept from you for as long as you have known her."

"A secret that Kim has kept from me? Ha, nice try but we don't keep secrets from each other, especially when they're really important to the other." Ron turned around and started walking away from the mad man only to run into him and fall backwards.

"This one she would… since the day you to met she could see some thing in you," a vision of the first day that Ron and Kim met appeared in front of them. It showed a very young Ron try to befriend a very young Kim. "She saw potential to become a great and powerful person. And as you to grew older she realized what you were meant to be great at… evil."

"What? No way. There is no way I would become evil."

"You did once. And you remember how great you were at it." A vision of when Ron went evil flashed before them. "After that she knew that it would be only a matter of time before you realized your full potential."

"I was under the influence of a device that made me evil. That wasn't me."

"Perhaps, but you remember the rush and thrill you acquired when you nearly took over the world. True the demand for the world supply of Nacos was a small goal, but the passion was still there."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want you to join me. I can help you become one of the greats."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't" if Ron could see his face he would have noticed Snare was smiling

-------------------------------------------------

Over the past few months Team Possible had several run-ins with Snare. Each time getting captured and each time either escaping by the skin of their teeth or being set free. And each time Snare told them that it was not their time to die just yet.

It was almost becoming a routine until one day in the middle of summer Kim got a call from Wade.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, Ron is in trouble. I'm sending you the coordinates from his tracking chip. Please hurry.

---------------------

Kim followed his signal to a cave deep in a canyon wall in the depths of the forest just on the outskirts of Middleton. As she entered she saw Ron, unconscious, tied down at the bottom of an above ground glass tank. She ran towards him when Snare stepped in front of her. They have fought briefly before and he always came out he victor, but this time she wasn't going to hold back. She leaped at him attempting to kick him in the face/helmet. Snare just side stepped like it was nothing and grabbed Kim by the throat as she was in mid air. A flow of electricity ran through his body and into hers. Kim blacked out almost immediately.

As Kim regained consciousness she found herself tied down to a chair sitting in front of the mad man who just captured her for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"What are you planning on torturing me with today before you let me go?"

"This time I won't be letting you go, because it's not my plan."

"Well if it's not yours then whose plan is it?"

The hand of a young male was placed on her shoulder "Its mine!"

------------------------------

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers don't you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna do it. Noooo. Nadda. You can't make me!**

**Chapter Five: This is Not How I Planned It**

_'It's mine'_ Kim couldn't believe her ears _'It's mine' _the words bounced around her head in disbelief. She had to know who said those words. Kim prayed that it is not who she thought it was. But to her dismay Kim's prayers went unanswered as she saw the face of Ron starring down upon her. Kim stared at those brown eyes of his searching for hope and comfort, but when she found none she turned to the gentleman standing in front of her. (For an evil villain Snare is very formal and proper, which is not a good thing in a villain. It makes them unpredictable.)

"What did you do to him? Kim snapped

"I only told him of the future you tried to keep from him. And the rest he did himself. I am rather quite impressed with his progress."

Kim looked around the room she was being kept in trying to find Ron. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was in a room no bigger than 400 sqft. But still no sign of Ron, then with a sly grin on his face he stepped out from behind her clenching something in his fist.

"It has only been a few months and he already captured the woman he loves and is about to turn her into a mindless slave. They grow up so fast don't they?" Snare said with a proud tone

"What do you mean 'loves'? And what's this slave business?"

"Isn't it obvious KP? Why else would I follow you around the world endlessly, and set aside all my plans just to help you? Geez, _thought_ you two already had a talk about this?" he gave his cohort in evil a questioning look.

"We did, apparently she didn't understand."

"Oh well. And as for the slave part, do you remember these little babies?" Ron brought the item that was in his hand to be seen by Kim.

"An obedience chip!" Kim said in a shocked and fearful voice

"Correct, and on the first try to. Once I place this on you, you will obey everything we tell you to do."

Kim gave him a questioning look 'Did he just wink at me?'

The man standing behind Ron caught her look. He knew everything would soon be in place. Ron slowly placed the chip on her forehead. After a few seconds he released her from the restraints and spoke a few commands, which she obeyed to the letter.

"Good, now let us plan for the next step. I will leave you two to do what you wish for now."

Snare had step out of the room leaving the two alone.

"Thank you sir." Ron looked at Kim he began to bring something else out of his pocket "Now let me show you my plan." h said in a conniving voice

----------------------------------------

**Later that night**

Ron was in his quarters preparing for a meeting with his associates when he noticed something was missing.

"Where is it? WHERE? My plan won't work without it." Ron had a scared and worried look on his face as he looked for the item.

"Are you looking for this?" Snare stepped out of a dark corner in Ron's room holding a small device in his hand. "I wonder... why would someone need a silicon phase disrupter? Maybe to deactivate an obedience chip perhaps." he was holding the device Kim's brothers had made that day when Kim was first taken by the chip.

"It is just a safety precaution incase you ever tried to turn against Me." said Ron hoping that he would buy it.

"A likely story. But I have my own theory: you were planning on turning against me, and after all I've done for you. I gave you skills that even surpassed you friend Kim, and you still wish to be good after what you learned about yourself?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"As you wish... Kimberly." in a few seconds Kim busted through the door to Ron's room.

"I won't fight you Kim!"

"You won't have to, she will fight you.'

Ron and Kim both took a fighting stance waiting for the other to move. Kim was the first to attack. Ron barely avoided her attacks and as soon as he had the chance Ron knocked her to the ground and leapt into a ceiling vent and made his escape.

Snare picked Kim up off the ground and handed her a .45 pistol

"Go after the boy, Ronald Stoppable. I want him dead before the day is done"

"Yes master, as you wish" she said with a discerning voice

"Don't let your feelings for him get the best of you my child. Now go Kimberly, bring an end to that nuisance Stoppable." She left in a hurry wanting not to fail her master.

"Soon, Mr. Stoppable it will all be over, very soon." he spoke as he slowly followed the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice and calm night out and the moon shown brightly over the forests outside of Middleton. The woods were asleep with not a sound being heard except for the crumpling of grass under the feet of a young man of eighteen with blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The young man ran through the forest trying to outrun his assailant when he came upon a cliff edge.

'_Crap,' _the blond man thought_ 'she's bound to find me now.'_

Just as he thought that he heard footprints from behind him.

"Don't move Stoppable!" yelled the woman standing behind our young man

She was an attractive young lady pointing a .45 pistol at his back. She crept closer to Stoppable anger in her eyes. Stoppable turned to look at his would be dispatcher, and with a grin on his face he said "Hey KP." She just stared at him with a grim look upon her face.

"Come on KP fight it. Don't let this man control you. You don't know what he will make you do."

She only said two words "Sorry Ron." **-BANG- **

A hole was created in the chest of the young man. He grasped it as he fell to his knees. But something else happened across the cliff about fifty meters away. A man dressed in a black body suit with metal plates all around it was standing atop a tree grasping his throat where a bullet just passed through. As he fell to the forest floor he barely uttered two words "G…oo…d jo...b."

-----------

"Did we (cough) get him?" Ron said while still holding his chest

"Yeah we got him" Kim said as she rushed to help him with his wound " its a good thing you gave me a fake chip after you disable the real one. I don't think he suspected a thing."

"That's good and all, but how about getting me to a hospital?"

"Oh, right. Just hold tight we'll get you to one in no time." She pulled out her kimmunicator and dialed Wade to have things get setup and call for an ambulance.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There is still one chapter to go, but it's a doozy. Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:(sobbing) Alright I surrender. I don't own Kim Possible or any relating characters. Have mercy on me, I just wanted to write something or fun.**

"If you wake up at a different time, in a different

place, could you wake up as a different person?"

-Edward Norton

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

Kim was waiting in the hospital for Ron's family to arrive. she couldn't help but think about what Snare had said while she was tied up, "...the woman he loves...".

"I guess it does make some sense, but do I feel the same way?"

After a few seconds her thoughts were interupted by the voice of a middle aged woman

"Kim!"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Stoppable."

"Where is he, is he alright?"

"He's fine. Ron is just getting sewed up. We should be able to see him in about fifteen minutes."

"What happened?" Kim told Mrs. Stoppable how Ron was injured, while leaving out the part of Ron being "evil".

The two ladies talked for what seemed to be an hour when the doctor approached them.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Miss Possible, the surgery was without complications. The bullet, luckily, didn't hit any vital organs. He is now resting in his room. You may see him if you wish." Mrs. Stoppable hugged the doctor thanking him as she made her way to her son's bedside. Kim allowed her to be alone with her son, for Kim had a few thins she wanted to talk to Ron about in private.

----------------------

In Ron's hospital room:

"Hey Ron, how you feelin'"

Ron groggily sat up barely able to talk because of the drugs they gave him"Not bad, KP, consi...d...dering... the fact that I...I was shot."

"That's good, well not the the shot part. Listen Ron, I have something I want to tell you." she paused so she new she had his attention "I love you too, and not just in a plutonic way either."

"K...i...im I..." Ron was interupted by man putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Good Miss Possible, now you are ready to die." Before Kim could react the man put his hands on apposite sides of her head and turnned them fast. Ron just stared in horror as the man let out a maniacal laugh.

(don't hate me just yet, there is more!)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kim shot up from the couch, panting heavilly and sweat brimming down her forehead. She looked around with a worried expression on her face. Kim relaxed when she realized that she was in the living room of her house. she looked around some more and was startled when she saw a man in a black body suit on the television giving off an evil laugh. As she watched it the tiltle of the picture faded in "Truth Created by Lies".

"Guess I must have fallen asleep watching this movie." she looked at Ron and felt different as she stared at his sleeping body. "I amy have dreamt I was in the movie, but I don't believe I dreamt my feelings towards Ron." Kim moved the pillow that layed on Ron's leg as she snuggled up against him. Kim couldn't help but notice how comfortable she felt there holding Ron against herself. She took his arm and moved it to wrap around her shoulder. Kim couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep so fast.

----------------------

Ron awoke to find a sleeping kim hugging him. "Huh." He carefully moved as to not disturb her slumber. Ron grabbed the kimmunicator and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"S'up Wade. Guess what, our plan worked. Kim confessed her feelings for me, and this morning I found her sleeping against me." he said in a happy tone " Man, that hologram of your's even fooled me at times. And nice job with the T.V."

"Well, thank you Ron. I'm glad you liked it. Now it's time you fulfil your end of our little agreement." Wade tapped his figures together and gave a sinister grin across the little device.

"Oh alright, I'll be over in half an hour to help you clean your room." Ron said with very little enthusiasm

"Thank you. Wade out"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And so the story ends. How many of you saw that ending comming? None, that's how many ( laughs evily). Thanks to all who veiwed, and major thanks to all who reveiwed. Notin' but love.**


End file.
